


The Supernatural Power House Team featuring The Fake AH Crew

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Family Dynamics, Foreign Language, Friendship, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a world where supernatural beings do exist, but there aren't many of them so humans don't really notice them. What happens when supernatural being decides to get a crew of other supernatural beings together and quickly becomes the rulers of the underground world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro/Information

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a list of the crew, what they specialize in and what they are.  
> Geoff & Griffon: Firearms, Weapons & Drug “Dealers” Smugglers- Human Berserker & High Elf  
> Gavin: Free lancer/ Kleptomaniac- Vampire  
> Michael: Pyromaniac/Pyrotechnician- Sorcerer, Apprentice  
> Ray: Drug Lord/Sniper- Vampire  
> Ryan: Serial Killer/Psychopath- Werewolf  
> Jack: Computer Hacker- Human w/ Magic (not quite wizard or sorcerer)  
> Cheyene: Combat expert/Stealth Expert/Pilot- Werewolf/Demon w/ elemental magic; some metal but taxing.  
> Cheyene is my OC that I use in several other universes but that's not important so yeah.  
> If you have any questions, or just want to leave comment with your thoughts or a suggestion, please feel free to do so. Thanks.

This chapter is just some background information.

All supernaturals in this universe live a lot longer than humans do: each species has their own life spans: Human's who can use magic but are not Wizards or Sorcerers can live to be about 300 years old; Wizards and Sorcerers live to be nearly 500 years; Werewolves and Vampires average around 600 years but some can live up to 700; all Elves (high, dark, wood, snow) live to be about 800, 850 years; Berserkers have the live span of a human, about 100 years, unless they get their 100 victories in which they can live well into their early 1000's but no longer than 1500 years. Any mix with a demon makes them live almost as long as Berserkers.

Some demon beings, especially is they are another species as well, can also have magical powers but it's rare.

The difference between a Human with Magic and a Wizard/Sorcerer is that during the human's birth there was some even that caused them to gain magical powers but they lack the "Supernatural Instinct" which is that the being has heightened senses, can feel another supernatural's presence as well as feel the natural flow of energy from the Earth. Some human's with magic have learned to sense the Earth's energy but it takes years, decades, of intense studying.

Older vampires, or vampires that have recently feed, can stand being in the sun but they have decreased energy and stamina and if they stay out in the sun for too long their skin will begin to slowly burn off, the reaction looking similar to the reaction of highly concentrated hydrochloric acid on skin.

Werewolves can willingly transform into their wolf form, though it is more likely to occur during a full moon at which time they have their blood lust and need to have their fill; usually one human will do but sometimes if they haven't feed in a while they can go on a murder spree.

All supernatural beings, even humans with magic, have increased healing abilities.

Everyone was born just before or just after the turn of the century: Geoff-1889, Griffon-1891, Ryan-1894, Jack-1896, Cheyene-1903, Ray-1905, Michael-1907, Gavin-1910. When supernaturals are in their late twenties, early thirties they stop again physically; how old each being looks depends on their genetics. They all survived WWI and WWII, almost everyone serving as part of the U.S. military but had to fake their death as so the military wouldn't find out what they were and try to use them as weapons. They have done well to keep under the radar.

Geoff meet Griffon in 1909 when he was 20 and she was 18 and it was love at first sight. They quickly fell in love, getting married in 1912 and the following year in 1913 is when they meet Cheyene, an orphan who really was never taught that she was a supernatural being and after spending some time with her Griffon convinced Geoff to adopt her, raising her and teaching her everything they knew. In 1923, during prohibition Cheyene leaves Geoff and Griffon, needing to find her own way in the world and gets caught up in some bad things but finds her way. Around the 1950's Geoff and Griffon start getting more involved in the underground world, stealing and smuggling firearms and decides that it's not bad business, soon earning the title of King and Queen of the Underground Trade in the 1990's.

Ray got into the underground during prohibition, first starting off as a bootlegger and then turned to the drug world as prohibition ended and narcotics were becoming more popular. He meet Gavin in the 1980's when he caught Gavin trying to steal from him, both surprised to find out the other was a vampire. Ray learned that Gavin was a very good kleptomaniac and was pretty good with a gun and offers a partnership to which Gavin readily accepts. 

There isn't a definite time in which Ryan decided that he was going to start murdering people for the fun of it; more like it just sort of happened: one minute little Johnny was annoying the shit out of him, making fun of him for being different and the next little Johnny is lying on the floor with his throat slit and blood on Ryan's hands. Ryan knew that, because he was a werewolf, that at times he needed to drink blood but this, this was different- he liked killing little Johnny, enjoyed it even and so he continued with it, killing whoever he wanted, however he wanted, as often as he wanted. Michael was different; Michael was never the targeted victim but he kept showing up and liked to watch Ryan kill and them burn the body afterwards. These meetings started in the late 1950's and throughout the 80's until Ryan finally gives up and lets Michael stay with him, a werewolf and sorcerer duo seemed like an unlikely alliance but it worked. Ryan tried to get Michael to learn more than just destructive and fire magic, but whenever the lad tired to learn he would get frustrated and end up burning the material.

Jack had a pretty normal life, going to school and becoming educated, getting interesting in the concept of the computer in the 1960's and has learned and kept up-to-date about the technology, some people calling him the King of the Internet. 

Cheyene, being over 100 and having have traveled the world and seen many things, decides to make a crew of supernaturals but not just any supernaturals, ones that Cheyene watched for sometime and hand picked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment with thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks.

It was a warm summer day in the small town of Breckenridge, CO. The town was buzzing with local and tourists alike, flocking to the downtown area and restaurants to quench their thirst and satisfy their hunger. Sitting perched up on an outdoor patio sits a blue haired woman in her mid twenties. She was tall for a woman of her stature: 5’7” almost 5’8” and 160 pounds of pure muscle. She has a fair complexion, skin sun kissed thanks to all the years she’s spent in the sun. She was sipping on a nice glass of chardonnay, vintage 1986, idely watching the people, spying potential targets and making note of their appearance. One couple in particular catches her attention.

“Well well. What do we have here?” She cooes, a smile played on her lips. She downs the last of her drink, placing the glass on the table. One the way out of the restaurant, the young woman nab a couple of dollars from an unsuspecting couple. She stuffs the cash into her pocket as she enters onto the street, heading in the direction where she last saw the couple. She makes her way through the crowd to the couple, trailing after them for a while before approaching them. They were perusing the shops like the rest of the people.

“What do you think about this one Grif?” the man asks, picking up a vase from where it sits on the shelf.

The woman shrugs. “I’m not sure it would fit in with our style.”

“Hm,” the man scrutinizes the vase in hand. “Yeah you’re right.” he agrees, setting the down before continuing through the store.

The blue haired woman picks up a different vase as she makes her way over to them. “Might I suggest this one-it’ll fit in perfectly with the whole “King and Queen of the Underground Trade” theme you have going on.”

The two spin around, hands on their guns ready to take care of the person if need be but relax and lets their hands fall down to their sides as they recognize the blue haired woman.

“Jesus Christ Cheyene,” the man sighs. “You can’t do that to us.”

Cheyene shrugs. “Sorry.”

The other woman walks over to Cheyene, plucking the vase from her. “It’s better than the one Geoff picked out, though I’m not entirely sure it would fit with the rest of our stuff.” She sets the vase down on a shelf.

“I tried Griffon.”

“It was better than Geoff’s pick.” Griffon reminds her as she exits the shop.

Geoff pouts as he follows after the two women. “I don’t have that bad of taste.”

Griffon and Cheyene share a look before they burst out laughing which makes Geoff pout even more. “The only taste you have is in your mouth and in your taste of firearms.” Griffon tells her husband.

“And even then the first is better than the second.” Cheyene adds.

“Ha ha. Very funny you two.” Geoff huffs. “Enough about me, what about you? What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” Cheyne glances over at the pair. “I thought you were heading over to Russia.”

Griffon waves her hand. “Detail over lunch; I’m starving.”

Cheyene sighs. “Oh alright.” The trio makes their way to one of the local restaurants, taking a table in the back corner where there were less people. After the Ramsey’s ordered, Cheyene glances over at them. “So did you not go or did something go wrong?”

Geoff shrugs. “You could say that. We went but we decided it wasn’t worth it.”

“It wasn’t worth it?” Cheyene raises a brow. “I thought the guy was paying big time.”

“He was just saying that to lure people in. When we started talking about the cut and everything, he said he was only going to pay us 277,000 Russian roubles, less than 5000 U.S. dollars versus the listed 25,000 U.S. dollars.” Cheyene scoffs as Geoff explains.

Griffon picks up her drink. “Not only that but the guy was a sexist asshole, always treating me as if I was lower than him and making rude passes at me.”

“I didn’t sock him until after Griff decided that it was a bad deal.” Geoff says, slightly smirking.

Cheyene shakes her head. “Well I hope you left an impression.”

“Trust me, I did.”

Griffon looks at Cheyene. “So what brings you up here into the mountains?”

“Just passing through.” Cheyene shrugs, waving a hand. “I had some fun up in Vail and Aspen but now I think I’ll head out east. Maybe stop in D.C. before heading up to New York. After that, maybe head down south just to see how bad the south really is. Where are you two headed?”

“We’re gonna go back to Texas, spend some time at home in Austin and pick up any new jobs we may come across.” Geoff says, moving his arms off the table so the waiter could put their food down on the table.

Cheyene nods before standing. “Well have fun with that. I think I’m going to head out now. Catch you guys later.” she waves as she makes her way out of the building.

Griffon sighs as she watches Cheyene leave. “She sure has grown up since the last time we saw her. Granted that was nearly ten years ago.”

“Yeah,” Geoff says in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Ray was never one to spend all of his money in buying fancy sports cars and the nice tailored suites that read “rich man” and show them off as a way to flaunt his wealth. No, Ray is the kind of guy that lives to have his money, splurging only on very rare occurrences, like when he caved and bought himself a brown Adder or when he purchased his new sniper rifle along with a high end scope and spraying hot pink because why not; no one was really going to see it but it also gave him, Brownman, a signature look. If you looked at Ray’s apartment and the kind of groceries that he buys, you’d almost mistake him for a broke college student who’s working two jobs just to keep his apartment. And that’s exactly what Ray wants you to think- for you to assume some false stereotype of him based on appearances and that’s how he’s been able to become the number one drug lord on along the East Coast; that along with the fact that he’s not exactly human, having innate abilities from his vampirism and have lived for over 100 years. No, Ray doesn’t like to spend his money.

His partner on the other hand...the other vampire had a thirst for the luxuries of the modern world, obtaining them either with the money he and Ray had or just to simply steal it and this sometimes can irk Ray.

Ray walks out of the bathroom and into the living room, hair dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist, humming some catchy song that he heard on the radio before stopping and staring. “Gavin,” the Puerto Rican says slowly. “What the fuck is that?” he points at the 52” plasma screen t.v. surrounded by a home theater system set up inside a oak t.v. shelving unit with their gaming consoles and games sitting under the t.v.

The British man pops his head over the counter, kneeling on the floor as he wires up everything. “Oh this? The old t.v. was going out so I figured might as well get a better sound system along with the new t.v.”

Ray lets out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Gavin, do you even what being “inconspicuous” mean? I seriously thought that we were done with this shit when you got over it back in the 80’s.”

“But we needed a new one.” Gavin argues.

Ray shakes his head, sitting down at the desk and boots up his laptop. Gavin finishes all the wiring and organizing their games. Ray opens up Chrome, pulling up his email. “Let’s see, junk, junk, trash, spam, junk, definitely spam..what the?” Ray stares at the email subjected ‘I know your secret Vampire’. Ray spin in his chair to face Gavin. “Did you do this?”

“Do what?” Gavin moves over to the desk, looking at the email. “No. Why would I?”

Ray shrugs. “I don’t know; for a prank or something?” he checks the email and is about to delete it.

“Wait,” Gavin grabs Ray’s shoulder, causing the other man to still. “I got one too.” the British man shows the Puerto Rican his phone displaying the email and indeed he got the same email, from the same sender as well. “I think we should read it just in case you know?”

Ray sighs, wanting just to say “fuck no” and delete the email but Gavin does have a point- they have worked hard to keep their vampirism a secret and if some human knew…

“Fine,” Ray opens said email, him and Gavin reading the words displayed on the screen. ‘Good afternoon Brownman and Gvino, or should I call you Ray Narvaez Jr. and Gavin Free? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone your identities. My name is Jack Pattillo and I have a job proposition for you. If you are interested please come to the following address on June 17th at 9AM. If you don’t come, I’ll understand and I won’t leak your true identities or the fact that you both are vampires. Have a good day.  -Jack.’ The pair look at each other after finishing. “First off, told you Gvino was a dumb cover name.” Ray tells the other.

“Not like you came up with anything better.” Gavin mutters, glaring at Ray.

“Second, I think we should go just to make sure this Jack guy is telling the truth.”

Gavin nods. “And we can hear about this job he has.”

“No way we are doing that.”

“Oh come on X-Ray. I know we make a lot of money from your business but if this job is low risk and high reward it’s be worth it. Plus did you ever stop to think that maybe this Jack guy isn’t human either?”

Ray mutters to himself but once again he can’t argue with Gavin and agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

Around the same time that Ray and Gavin received their emails Ryan and Michael receive similar ones, Michael’s being subjected ‘I know your secret Wizard’, to which Jack calls him Mogar, and Ryan’s is subjected ‘I know your secret Werewolf’ and Jack calls him Vagabond. Both emails were like Ray’s and Gavin’s, Jack explaining that he knew they were not human, telling them that he’ll keep their true identities a secret as well as the fact that they aren’t human and tells them he has a job for them, giving them the same address and time.

Michael scoffs, deleting the email. “What a bunch of bullshit.”

Ryan stares at the email, skimming over the words again but doesn’t delete it. “I’m not so sure Michael. Maybe it’d be worth checking out.” he doesn’t know why but he feels this need to go there.

Michael spins on his heels, staring at the older man. “Excuse me? The guy who doesn’t trust anyone, not even his own fucking family, is going to listen to some email he received from some random guy?”

They both know that it’s no secret that Ryan doesn’t trust people, plain and simple. It’s true that he doesn’t trust his family- he never told them that he’s a werewolf- and this distrust extends to almost everyone else. Almost; when Ryan kept running into Michael, the lad would always ask if they wanted to team up or something like that and every time Ryan would turn him down. The lad was persistent though, following him for literally decades until sometime in the 80’s Ryan gives in and takes Michael up on his offer. Part of Ryan did it because he was impressed with the lad’s magically abilities, even if they were mostly destruction and fire magic, but another part kept telling him that it was destined to happen. So, for Ryan to take a few minutes reading the email and almost instantly trusting this Jack person, Michael is, to say the least, surprised as well as a little bit annoyed at the older supernatural being.

Ryan, almost seeming to have the ability to read other people’s minds, especially Michael’s, gives him a pointed look. “I’m not saying that I trust this guy, I’m just saying that maybe we should see what he has to say and if we don’t like him we can just kill him.”

Michael frowns but can’t argue with Ryan’s logic and the possibility of burning shit. “Fine but if we do kill him I’m blowing him up.”

Ryan chuckles. “That’s fine with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts, questions or suggestions.

Geoff and Griffon also receive the same email, Geoff’s subjected ‘I know your secret Berserker’  and Griffons subjected ‘I know your secret High Elf’. They aren’t taken back by the email but Geoff thinks that he’s heard Jack’s name somewhere before.

“Do you know what I mean?” he faces his wife. “It sounds familiar but I  can’t place it.”

“Maybe he was a customer.” Griffon suggests with a shrug.

“Maybe but if he was and knew about it then, why wait until now to say something?”

“I don’t know. He could have had his suspicions and wanted to know first before saying so.”

Geoff frowns slightly. “Then what’s this crap about a job?”

Griffon sets a hand on her husband’s thigh. “Why don’t we ask him when we get there?”

Geoff looks at her. “So we are going?” Griffon nods. “You sure?”

“Babe, if anything goes wrong we can handle it. Plus I never said that we would be going without any weapons.”

Geoff smiles, kissing her. “God I love you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions.

Jack types away on his computer, going through many different security and street cams, keeping an eye on the three pairs of two-Ray and Gavin, Michael and Ryan, and Geoff and Griffon. He knows they got his emails-he checked and saw that they all opened them- and watches as everyone except the Ramsey’s make travel arrangements: Ray requesting a private jet for him and Gavin and Michael helps Ryan acquire a car and Jack knows from their chosen methods of transportation that they’ll be bringing weapons, which is what Jack’s counting on. The Ramsey’s don’t have to worry about transportation because they have their own car and are already in Austin, so it’ll only be maybe an hour drive for them. Ryan and Michael on the other hand..They are currently in Atlanta so they have a good 20 hour drive and that’s if they drive straight on through.

Jack is staring intently at the screens, watching the others move and go about preparing for the meeting that he literally jumps when his door slams shut. He rounds in his chair and slightly glares at the blue haired holding Chinese take out in one hand and a case of beer in the other.

“Jesus Cheyene. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?” he takes the case from her, setting it down on his side table.

Cheyene blinks at him. “I did? I’m sorry.” she sets the take out next to the beer, unpacking it and handing Jack his meal. “But to be fair I did call for you to come help but you didn’t answer your phone.”

Jack picks up his phone, frowning slightly as he sees that Cheyene did call him. “Sorry but I was busy.” he motions to his multiple monitors.

Cheyene pulls up another chair and begins eating. “I don’t know why you bother with that; they’re going to come so it’s a little pointless.” she says around a mouthful of food.

“But how can you be so sure?” Jack looks at her.

Cheyene swallows before taking a sip of her beer. “Instinct JAck. I’m sorry to say but being half human you lack the part of a wizard or sorcerer that has those instincts. It’s hard to explain but I just know. These instincts are also part of how I tracked them down: instinct and scent. Of course I didn’t have to track down Geoff and Griffon, considering they raised me and I know they they weren’t human. The others I found through my travels.” she takes another sip, looking at the monitors.

“But you found the others across the world so why these six? What makes them so special?”

Cheyene shakes her head at him. “You know the answer to that-it’s destiny; our lives are linked together and that’s why Ryan let Michael stay, why he trusts him even though he doesn’t trust anyone else and it’s also why Ray has keep Gavin around even though the British man annoys and irritates him to no end.” she has six cameras paused on each of their faces. “And if they can work together like I know they can, then we’ll be unstoppable.”


End file.
